


Be Safe

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Convergence [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron trailer reaction, Awesome Jane Foster, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Protective Thor, fosterson, why Jane isn't in Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane have a contingency plan for emergencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Safe

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Tony demanded. Thor pushed past him, grabbing Mjölnir from the table.

"You started us on this path. I will do what I can to track Ultron. But I will not allow the ones I care for to be harmed by the consequences of your actions."

"Thor—"

"Tony, let him go," Natasha interrupted, her voice the soft deadly tone everyone knew not to defy. Thor shot her a look of gratitude as he started spinning the hammer and Natasha gave him a small nod. "Hurry back. We'll need you."

* * *

"And there's Copernicus." Jane gently pushed the stuffed bunny into her infant son's crib. Nicholas burbled happily and started sucking on the rabbit's ear as he curled up. There was a loud thud, and Jane looked out the nursery window to see a familiar figure standing on the patio. Immediately, she bolted down the stairs, running to meet Thor, who pulled her tightly into his arms. "I missed you," she mumbled into his chest. "Great timing, by the way. He woke up an hour ago, and I was just about to put him back to bed—"

"Don't bother." Thor looked really grim, she hadn't seen him like this since he'd held his dying brother in his arms. "It's time. We have to do it."

"What?" She pulled away, folding her arms. "What could be so dangerous that you think Nico and I would be safer on Asgard?"

"Ultron."

"Ugh, I told you that was a bad idea, but does Tony Stark ever listen to me, no! God, it's not like I have a Nobel Prize in Physics—"

"Jane." Thor touched her face gently. "Please. If anything were to happen to either of you, I would not be able to bear it."

"But what if something happens to you? I don't want Nico growing up without a dad the way I did, Thor." He pulled her close, letting her slump against him. "Please... don't make me do this. Don't make us lose you."

"It won't come to that, I give you my word. You two are the most precious things in all worlds to me."

"If we go, you have to promise you come back. Deal?"

Jane's husband grinned and kissed her for a very long time. "Deal," he murmured as they pulled away. "Now, I suppose we should go fetch him?"

"You go get him, I'll get the bags, and a flash drive with all my latest schematics—"

"Jane."

"Which you  _better_ give to Bruce or Natasha, and not Tony, because I don't trust that metal idiot not to get too egotistic—"

" _Jane_."

"And let everything go to shit—"

" _ **Jane**_." Thor looked torn between laughing and rolling his eyes. "I'll give them the drive. You can focus on the task at hand."

"Right... emergency supplies... Nico's bottles and his blankie are both upstairs, everything else is in the hall closet."

Thor disappeared upstairs and a moment later, Nico's delighted squeals of "Daaaaaaaaaaaa" rang through the house. Jane couldn't help grinning as she pulled the emergency duffle bags out and dropped them by the door and saw Thor walking down the stairs, Nicholas squirming happily in his hand.

"I thought we agreed, two hands," she scolded.

"I'm not going to drop him, Jane."

"He could wriggle out!"

"Daaaaaa." Nicholas grabbed one of Thor's braids and tugged it hard as Thor chuckled, working to disentangle his son's fist from his hair.

"You're going with your mother now," he told Nico, passing the infant into Jane's arms. "Be good for her, understand?"

"Ada."

"I'll return once the enemy has been defeated, and then we'll spend some time together, just the three of us. But only if you behave." Nicholas blew a raspberry at him. "Good boy."

Jane grabbed her husband by the collar of his coat and pulled him down for one last kiss. "Be safe."

"And you as well, _hjarta mitt."_

 


End file.
